


¡Clic!

by MissLefroy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen, Humor, M/M, Photography, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:35:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29843673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLefroy/pseuds/MissLefroy
Summary: Es la boda de Roger y Daphne y no está saliendo como ellos pensaban. Cuando pensaban que no podría sorprenderse más, resulta que ambos estaban equivocados.
Relationships: Roger Davies/Astoria Greengrass





	¡Clic!

**Author's Note:**

> «Cada vez que yo me voy llevo a un lado de mi piel
> 
> tus fotografías para verlas cada vez
> 
> que tu ausencia me devora entero el corazón
> 
> y ya no tenga remedio más que amarte…»
> 
> —Fotografía. Juanes & Nelly Furtado

_¡Clic!_

Roger se pasea por la estancia, preocupado. Los invitados no paran de llegar y preguntar por Daphne. Que si dónde está, que si le queda mucho. Está ansioso cada vez más y se tiene que calmar cada vez que alguien se le acerca con lo mismo, respirar hondo, sonreír y aparentar que todo va bien.

_¡Clic!_

Pero no, nada va bien, porque su novia, _la_ novia, no da señales de vida.

_¡Clic!_

Inquieto, no para de dar vueltas de un lado a otro, con pensamientos que debe apartar de su mente, pero no le dejan en paz. ¿Y si ha cambiado de opinión? ¿Y si se ha dado cuenta de que él no es el hombre de su vida y se ha fugado con el cochero a una isla paradisíaca donde vivir su amor? ¿Y si por el camino a esa isla han tenido un accidente y ahora está ella medio moribunda, en medio de la nada, sin que nadie pueda socorrerla? ¿Y si…?

_¡Clic!_

Raymond, su primo segundo por parte de madre —y del que ella insistió en que fuera el fotógrafo oficial de la boda—, cree conveniente y divertido hacer fotos en un momento tan tenso como este. Roger no comprende cómo es posible que le resulte gracioso querer plasmar un momento tan angustioso. Tiene ganas de cogerle por el (casi inexistente) cuello y retorcérselo hasta que deje de respirar.

_¡Clic!_

A pesar de sus miradas fulminantes, no para de hacer eso. Está a punto de acercarse a él para decirle que pare cuando su madre le detiene con una sonrisa.

—Cariño, te veo un tanto nervioso —le dice mientras le arregla la torcida corbata y le quita una pelusa del hombro con la mano—. Debes relajarte. Ya verás como en cualquier momento aparece y esto solo será una simple anécdota. Además —dice mientras le echa un vistazo a los invitados—, es tradición que ella llegue tarde a su propia boda.

_¡Clic!_

Acaba de llegar Draco Malfoy, uno de los amigos de Daphne. Se extraña al verlo acompañado de su futura (esperemos) cuñada, Astoria, pero es lo último que le apetece averiguar; solo quiere saber el paradero de la novia. Se le acerca, aparentemente tranquilo, con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Astoria, has venido… —dice, dedicándole una sonrisa extraña mirando de reojo a Draco y sin saber qué decir al respecto de su acompañante—. ¿Sabes si le queda mucho a tu hermana? Lleva más de veinte minutos de retraso y…

—Tranquilo, Roger —le calma Astoria con dulzura—. Hubo un pequeño contratiempo de última hora y no creo que tarde mucho en llegar. Estaba tan histérica que preferí marcharme y dejarla sola con su… —Intenta encontrar las palabras más adecuadas de las que se le pasa por la mente— nerviosismo.

Roger enarca una ceja sin comprender a lo que se refiere, pero sacude la cabeza, sin querer saber más. Respira profundamente por la nariz y echa el aire lentamente por la boca.

Todo va a salir bien, todo va a salir bien, se dice a sí mismo una y otra vez.

_¡Clic!_

Otra vez ese maldito de Raymond. Siente la imperiosa necesidad de cogerle la maldita cámara y destrozársela en esa cabeza hueca que tiene.

—Raymond —comienza a decir Roger, claramente molesto—, ¿qué te hace pensar que me apetece que inmortalices todo cuanto hago?

—La tía Meryl dijo que… —replica Raymond de forma pedante, ajustándose las gafas mientras habla.

—Esta no es la boda de la tía Meryl, así que, o dejas de hacer eso, o… —No termina la frase; cierra los ojos, calmándose, y cuando los abre, le dedica una forzada sonrisa—. Ve a casa de los Greengrass, donde se tiene que encontrar aún Daphne. Seguro que quiere que le saques algunas fotos antes de salir de allí.

—Ya, pero, ¿y si…?

Roger no deja que termine de hablar y, con un ademán, le exige que se marche cuanto antes y Raymond se desaparece de allí, sin pestañear.

* * *

—¿Pero dónde diantres está? —dice Daphne, mientras se pasea de un lado al otro de su habitación, mirando a cada segundo el reloj de pared—. No lo entiendo. Debería estar aquí ya.

Justo en ese preciso momento, aparece Raymond, con una ridícula sonrisa, mostrando su enormes dientes torcidos y haciendo que Daphne se estrese más aún.

—Raymond, ¿qué haces aquí? Deberías estar con Roger en estos momentos.

—Sí, pero es que mi primo…

—¡No puede ser! —le interrumpe Daphne, sin dejar que termine la frase, temiendo lo peor—. Se ha cansado de esperar. Se ha marchado. O, lo que es peor, se le ha caído un muro encima y ahora está medio muerto y yo aquí, mientras tanto, esperando al lerdo de Theodore, que no viene y como no lo haga, voy a ser yo quien le mate con mis propias manos por hacer que no pueda despedirme de mi prometido en sus últimos segundos de vida…

Raymond está delante de Daphne con los ojos muy abiertos, sorprendido de la imaginación que tiene. Menos mal que realmente no ha habido tal desgracia, porque no quisiera comprobar qué sucedería en tal caso.

—N-no, Roger está bien —la tranquiliza con esa sonrisa llena de imperfecciones—. Tan solo me mandó aquí a sacarte unas fotos.

Daphne se calma por un momento y respira profundamente.

—Está bien, en ese caso…

_¡Clic!_

—¡Raymond, no estaba preparada!

—L-lo siento, se me fue el dedo y… —dice, encogiéndose de hombros.

Daphne pone los ojos en blanco y regresa a su estado anterior a la llegada de Raymond. Comienza a rumiar cosas inteligibles para nadie.

—Daphne, cariño —comienza a decir su madre—, ¿me puedes explicar por qué estamos esperando a ese chico? Porque Roger debe estar ansioso por que llegues ya y…

—Porque Theo es el que tiene que traerle el ramo de flores —contesta Pansy desde la otra punta de la habitación, mientras saborea una copa de sidra de calabaza y frambuesa.

—¿Y por qué no lo has traído tú, Pansy? —insta la señora Greengrass—. A fin de cuentas, tú eres la dama de honor y ese es tu trabajo.

—Porque yo se lo pedí —contesta Daphne antes de que Pansy pudiera replicar, aturdida por los efectos que la sidra le estaba causando; desde que Draco le dejara por la hermana menor de su mejor amiga, se había aficionado a esa dulce bebida y a Daphne le preocupaba un tanto que hiciera alguna tontería—. Su abuela tiene un precioso invernadero y me dijo que me haría el ramo más hermoso del mundo si lo dejaba en sus manos. Pero sigue sin venir y…

A Pansy le entra la risa la manera en que su amiga relata el asunto. Daphne le dedica una mirada inquisidora, pero ella no cesa la risa.

_¡Clic!_

—Raymond, deja de hacer eso o será lo último que hagas en esta vida —le insta Daphne entre dientes.

—Daph, cielo —le dice su padre—, creo que no deberíamos esperar mucho más. Podemos improvisar un ramo, pero no hacerle esperar más tiempo a Roger. Debe estar preocupado por tu retraso…

Daphne quiere matar a su mejor amigo. Sí, realmente quiere hacerlo. No sabe por qué está demorándose tanto, ya que ayer mismo le dijo que lo tenía listo para dárselo esta mañana y ahora parece como si se lo hubiese tragado la tierra.

Comienza a impacientarse y a empezar a pensar en lo que no debe; como que tal vez su amigo quisiera boicotearle su propia boda. No sería la primera vez que intenta separarle de Roger.

_¡Clic!_

Cuando Theo aparece, a Daphne casi le da un ataque de nervios. Tiene el ramo prometido medio deshecho y con algunas flores marchitas.

—Lo siento muchísimo, Daph —intenta disculparse Theo, casi sin aliento—. No sé cómo, pero esta mañana han entrado unos gnomos de jardín y ha destrozado más de la mitad del invernadero de mi abuela; se comieron el ramo que ayer tenía preparado para ti y esto es lo que hemos podido rescatar.

Pansy se acerca a él, con su varita en la mano; apunta al ramo, conjura un hechizo y las flores regresan a su estado original, con su color rojo intenso en las rosas y su blanco níveo en las orquídeas.

—¿Podemos irnos ya? —bufa Pansy, echándose más sidra de calabaza y frambuesa en su copa—. Tengo ganas de que esto se acabe cuanto antes…

Daphne le arrebata la copa a su amiga y se la aleja lo más que puede de ella, no sin antes lanzarle una mirada reprobatoria hacia su dama de honor. Coge el restaurado ramo de flores, da un largo suspiro y se coge del brazo de su padre.

—Será mejor que nos vayamos.

* * *

_¡Clic!_

Theo se ha llevado su cámara de fotos. Sabe que seguramente se va a arrepentir de plasmar todo lo que cree que debe fotografiar, pero no puede evitar hacerlo por su mejor amiga. También sabe que esta boda le resulta una verdadera tortura.

Nada más llegar al lugar, ha visto cómo Daphne cambiaba su semblante al ver a Roger delante de ella. Se la veía tan asquerosamente feliz, que ha tenido la necesidad de apartarse por un momento y vomitar.

O a llorar.

Porque sí, esta boda es lo peor que a Theo le puede pasar. Lleva años intentando negarlo, pero no puede sentir celos de esta relación, e incluso se inventó una supuesta novia de Roger para que ambos no estuvieran juntos. Luego él le explicó, tiempo después, de que no se trataba de una novia, sino de una prima. Daphne tardó mucho en perdonarle aquel embuste, pero aun así le perdonó, ya que, a fin de cuentas, él es su mejor amigo y siempre le querrá. Haga lo que haga.

«¡Qué guapa va la novia!», oye decir a una mujer. «¿Y el novio? ¿Qué me dice del novio? Pero qué chico más adorable. Se nota que la adora. Daphne es una mujer con mucha suerte», dice la mujer que la acompaña.

Theo mira a los novios desde lo lejos. Da un largo suspiro.

_¡Clic!_

Aquellas mujeres tienen razón, derrochan alegría y felicidad por cada poro de sus radiantes rostros y es imposible no adorarles.

_¡Clic!_

Debería alegrarse por Daphne, por haber encontrado al amor de su vida, pero no es así. No, no puede, le resulta imposible hacerlo.

_¡Clic!_

La mirada de él cuando la observa es lo más hermoso que alguien puede apreciar.

_¡Clic!_

Se le parte el alma en dos.

_¡Clic!_

Pero debe asumirlo de una maldita vez y reconocer que la persona de la que está enamorado desde que se vieron por primera vez se ha casado con el amor de su vida. Su primer y único amor.

_¡Clic!_

Quiere llorar, pero decide que lo mejor será unirse a los solteros solitarios que ha formado junto a Pansy y comienza a buscarla entre la multitud de invitados. Piensa que está junto a la barra, donde hacía tan solo unos minutos estaba allí, pero no la encuentra. Algunos de los asistentes le interrumpen en su búsqueda y le piden alegremente que le hagan una foto. Él no puede negarse, aunque accede a regañadientes.

_¡Clic!_

Acaba de darse cuenta de dónde se encuentra Pansy. Está bailando. Con Blaise. ¿Pero en qué está pensando esta chica? Si cree que haciendo eso va a volver con Draco, va mal encaminada. Más que nada porque Blaise es la peor opción para poner celoso a Malfoy. ¿O sí? No lo sabe, pero lo único que comprende es que se ha quedado sin pareja de borrachera como soltero solitario que se ha declarado en este momento.

Sin embargo, eso no le impide acercarse a la barra y beberse hasta el agua de los floreros. Total, ya no tiene nada más que perder.

Aparte de la dignidad.

_¡Clic!_

* * *

Theo lleva prácticamente toda la semana sin apenas salir de casa más que para ir al trabajo. No quiere ver a nadie. No quiere hablar con nadie. Siente un dolor punzante, pero no en el pecho, sino en la cabeza. El fin de semana se pasó con el alcohol y ahora le está pasando factura.

Llaman a la puerta y se pregunta quién diantres será a estas horas. Le cuesta levantarse del sofá y ahora se cuestiona qué hora es en estos momentos. Bien puede ser las ocho de la mañana que las tres de la tarde. La boca la siente pastosa y apenas puede vocalizar nada decentemente.

—¿Quién es? —pregunta con voz ronca y soñolienta.

—Theo, somos nosotros, Daph y Roger.

A Theo le late el corazón con tanta fuerza que teme que se escuche por detrás de la puerta. Abre la puerta y les deja entrar. Se arrepiente de haberlo hecho, pero ya es demasiado tarde. Lo mejor será que les despache lo más rápido que pueda y seguir con su pena en solitario.

Daphne mira alrededor y ve el jaleo que hay en el piso. Alza una ceja negando con la cabeza y cruzándose de brazos.

—Theo, ¿estás bien? Nunca te había visto así…

Theo ignora la pregunta cuando dice:

—¿A qué debo vuestra visita? Os creía de luna de miel.

—Ya hemos regresado. No ha sido muy larga porque a Roger solo le han dado cinco días de vacaciones, ya que gastó sus días libres cuando enfermó, ¿recuerdas?

Theo lo recuerda con pelos y señales, ya que su amiga se lo relató con todo detalle cuando ocurrió aquello.

—Espero que no hayamos interrumpido nada… —dice Roger, sin saber muy bien qué decir con el desorden que hay a su alrededor, ni dónde ponerse.

—No, no. Estaba… descansando.

—¿A las cuatro de la tarde?

Theo abre los ojos de par en par. ¿Las cuatro de la tarde? No puede ser. ¿Pero a qué hora se quedó dormido…? Descorre las cortinas y entra el sol vespertino, que le ciega momentáneamente y tiene que parpadear para poder volver a ver a la pareja.

—Así es. Anoche pasé mala noche —miente descaradamente, a sabiendas de que su amiga sabe que ha estado toda la noche bebiendo por la cantidad de botellas que hay esturreadas por todas partes—. ¿Habéis venido a decirme la hora o a algo más?

—No, no. —Emite un largo y dramático suspiro—. Es que necesito… —Mira de reojo a su recién estrenado esposo y se corrige—, necesitamos que nos hagas un pequeño favor.

A Theo le da otro vuelco al corazón. ¿De qué favor se trata? Mal asunto este… y se lo está oliendo.

—¿De qué se trata, pues?

—Es mi primo —contesta Roger—, que no es más inútil porque no se entrena.

—Nos ha dejado sin fotos de la boda —continúa Daphne—. El muy patoso ha incendiado el laboratorio donde las estaba revelando y ahora no hay ni una sola fotografía sin estar chamuscada.

—Bueno, como sabemos que estuviste echando algunas fotos durante el enlace y la comida, pensamos que a lo mejor, tal vez, podrías hacernos el favor de hacernos una copia.

—Sí, seguro que hasta son mejores que las que pudo hacer Raymond —pone los ojos en blanco al mencionar al primo de su esposo.

Theo traga saliva y comienza a sudar.

—No… no creo que sea buena idea.

—¿Por qué? —pregunta Daphne, sorprendida ante la respuesta de su amigo—. Si es por dinero, te pagaremos, si es necesario.

—No, no es por el dinero, es… Que yo también las he chamuscado.

Daphne bufa y se echa a reír.

—Vamos, Theo, no seas idiota. He visto muchos de tus trabajos y sabemos a ciencia cierta que eres un maestro de la fotografía y cuidas con mucho mimo cada una de ellas.«Como si fueran mis propios hijos» —repite lo que un día Theo le dijo sobre su trabajo—. Venga, que seguro que han salido preciosas.

Sin darle tiempo a detenerla, Daphne comienza a rebuscar en la estancia las fotos. Roger se queda de pie, en la entrada, sin querer moverse. Daphne encuentra un sobre donde reza:«Boda Daph y Roger». Daphne suelta un grito de alegría y no puede evitar rasgar el sobre levemente de la emoción.

—No, Daph, esas no son… No…

—Oh, vamos, venga, deja que les eche un vist… —Daphne se para en seco, pasando foto a foto y mira a su amigo, incrédula. Pasa la mirada de Theo a Roger y de nuevo a Theo—. No… no lo comprendo, Theo.

—Daphne, te lo puedo explicar.

Roger, que aún permanece en la entrada sin moverse, comienza a preguntarse qué es lo que está sucediendo. Theo clava la mirada en el suelo, sin poder mirar a ninguno de los dos. Daphne parece que haya entrado en shock.

—Theo —comienza a decir ella, tras unos incómodos segundos en silencio—, dime que no es lo que me estoy imaginando…

Theo no sabe qué contestar. Es imposible arreglar este desaguisado. Sigue con la mirada en el suelo. Roger, inquieto, se pone en dos zancadas junto a su esposa y coge las fotos, que las mira con cierto asombro; ahora es él quien se queda en shock.

—Pero, Nott, tú me odias, ¿verdad?

Theo no contesta. No sabe qué contestar. Por saber, no sabe ni dónde meterse. Siente que debería desaparecerse y no regresar más en la vida, pero Daphne acabaría por descubrir su paradero. Y ya que ha sido descubierto, lo mejor es dar la cara y aceptar las consecuencias. Por muy duras que puedan ser.

—No sé qué decir, de verdad.

A Roger le entra la risa tonta.

—Bueno, seguro que hay una explicación para esto. Seguro que es una especie de broma o algo por el estilo, ¿no es así, Nott? Porque esto es una broma, ¿no?

Daphne mira a su marido muy seria, con los brazos cruzados y negando con la cabeza.

—No, Davies, no se trata de ninguna broma —dice mientras se dirige a la cocina y se sirve un vaso de whisky de fuego, lo más fuerte que tiene en estos momento. A tomar viento la resaca.

—Aún estoy esperando una explicación a esto, Theodore —insta Daphne, enfatizando en el nombre de su amigo.

—Verás, yo… —Se toma de golpe el whisky antes de proseguir—: No puedo negarlo, las evidencias hablan por sí solas. Pero no es algo de ahora, sino… de hace mucho tiempo atrás.

—¿Desde cuándo? —le pregunta secamente Daphne.

—Desde el Baile de Navidad. —Siente cómo su voz cada vez baja de tono y está más ronca—. Al principio pensé que era un simple capricho, algo pasajero que se iría en unos días. Pero luego empezasteis a salir y yo empecé a sentir cosas más profundas y… no sé con exactitud cuándo me di cuenta de que realmente me estaba enamorando.

Daphne no puede dar crédito a lo que está escuchando.

—Me sentí más aliviado cuando él se marchó a Nueva York a trabajar aquel verano. Era lo mejor, ya que así podría olvidarme del asunto y sería menos doloroso para los dos. O al menos para mí. Luego, tras la guerra, me encontré con una chica que me comentó que estaba buscando a un primo suyo que veía desde Nueva York y… —Theo se ve incapaz de continuar.

—Un momento —le interrumpe Roger—, ¿tú sabías lo de Rue? ¿Sabías que ella era mi prima desde el principio? —Theo asiente en todo momento.

—No me siento orgulloso de ello, pero cuando descubrí que tú eras su primo, pensé que lo mejor sería que Daphne se alejase de ti por el bien de los dos. Sé que no estuvo bien y no me siento nada orgulloso de aquello, pero me vino bien que estuvieras fuera de su vida. Pero cuando aclaraste que era tu prima… Yo no sabía qué más hacer. Sabía que el destino os había unido y por más que me interpusiera, habría algo que os juntaría de nuevo. Intenté olvidarlo, sacar todo aquello de mi cabeza, pero… simplemente, no podía.

Roger y Daphne llevan demasiado tiempo sin mediar palabra y ninguno de los dos saben qué decir al respecto.

—¿Sabes lo irónico, Theo? Que Blaise me lo avisó. Me dijo que te notaba muy raro desde que empecé a salir con Roger y yo no quise escucharle. Pensé que solamente estaba de broma y…

—Y no era así.

—Todo esto está muy bien —continúa Daphne—, pero sigues sin explicarme la foto… —No se atreve siquiera a decirlo, pero debe hacerlo—. Ya sabes. Esa. Sin ropa.

—Si te soy sincero, no tengo ni idea. Debió de ser en algún momento de mi embriaguez extrema.

—Sí, pero…

—Daphne —le interrumpe Roger, mirándola seriamente—. Me gustaría hablar con Nott. A solas. Si puede ser.

Daphne intenta protestar, pero Roger le insiste en ello y sale al pequeño jardín trasero. Ambos chicos se quedan en silencio durante unos eternos e incómodos segundos.

—Roger, yo… Lo siento, de veras que no era mi intención que esto fuera a más. Creo que se me ha ido demasiado de las manos.

—Bueno, cuando Daphne me dijo en su día que eras como una caja de sorpresas, nunca pensé que saldrías con esto; cuando pensaba que no me podías sorprender más, resulta que vas y lo haces. —Hace un gran esfuerzo para mirar a Theo a los ojos, aunque intentando mantener cierta distancia entre los dos—. Aun así, no te culpo.

—No te entiendo.

—Bueno, cuando vi por primera vez a Daphne, ella apenas tenía doce años y yo quince. Estuve durante tres años soñando con el momento adecuado para poder hablar con ella y, cuando supe que habría un baile de Navidad, pensé que sería mi momento. Estaba tan nervioso, que lo único que se me ocurrió fue mandarle una nota para poder quedar con ella, porque seguramente hubiese balbuceado alguna tontería que haría que me mandase al cuerno en menos de medio segundo. Y, bueno, aunque no me aceptó la invitación, sí que lo hizo más adelante y me sentí el hombre más feliz del mundo. Supe en ese momento que iba a ser la mujer de mi vida.

—Ya, todo eso lo puedo comprender, pero no sé qué tiene que ver conmigo, ni por qué me lo cuentas.

—A donde quiero llegar es que no podemos controlar nuestros sentimientos. No decidimos cuándo ni de quién nos enamoramos. Por lo tanto, no es culpa tuya que sientas lo que sientes.

Theo se encoge de hombros, sin saber qué decir.

—Aunque… he de aclararte que yo no… Es decir, a mí no… ya sabes. No me gustan los hombres.

—Lo sé. Siempre he sido consciente de ello.

—Ahora me encajan algunas cosas.

—¿Cómo cuáles?

—Como aquel partido de quidditch que hicimos con los Greengrass y no quisiste meterte conmigo en los vestuarios cuando empecé a desnudarme y…

Theo siente cómo su rostro comienza a ruborizarse y Roger deja de hablar. Se levanta para marcharse, ya que debe tranquilizar a su esposa para que todo vuelva como antes.

—Si quieres, puedes quedarte con las fotos —le dice Theo instintivamente.

—No, no, mejor quédatelas. No soy tan vanidoso como para querer tal cantidad de fotos mías. Si al menos fuesen con Daph, pero…

Ambos se encogen de hombros y ya no saben qué más decir.

—Hablaré con ella, no te preocupes. Se le pasará.

—Eso espero —dice Theo, mirando a cualquier parte, menos a él. Lo que sea con tal de que no se dé cuenta del rubor de sus mejillas.

—¿Sabes lo más irónico? —Theo niega con la cabeza—. Que este es el típico momento en el que mi primo Raymond suele fotografiar.

Los dos sueltan una leve carcajada un tanto incómoda. Cuando Roger se marcha, a la cabeza de Theo solo se le viene una cosa:

—¡Tierra trágame y no me escupas!


End file.
